tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Adelaide Beaulieu
This roleplay character belongs to Mel and can be found here . Adelaide Josephine Beaulieu is one of the main female characters on The Vampire Diaries. She is the ex-lover of Stefan Salvatore and was the second person to get him to turn his humanity back on in 1912, after returning to his Ripper lifestyle. She makes her first appearance in Lost Girls, as a flashback, and her first modern day appearance in Founder's Day, waiting outside the Gilbert house for Katherine. Adelaide's lifestyle in the 1890s was fairly simple. Her father was a shoe maker, that taught his daughter to never settle for men of their time that didn't treat her like a proper lady. In the early 1910s, she met Stefan Salvatore at a local French cafe, the two of them falling madly in love within a seven month period. Soon after finding out about his vampirism, Adelaide ended the relationship, only to be killed by Damon Salvatore with Stefan's blood in her system. She originally lived in Bordeaux, France, but after being turned, Adelaide became nomadic once she met Katherine Pierce. Her activities during the first few weeks of her new life as a vampire is unknown, and it is said that she killed two unknown men, while accidentally feeding. After two months of being a vampire, she runs upon Katherine, who teaches her how to control her thirst, and ends up befriending her. The first century of her new life, involves her hiding with her new friend from the original vampire, Klaus Mikaelson. In 2010, she follows Katherine to Mystic Falls, to help her gain her freedom from Klaus. While on her trip with Kathrine, Adelaide meets Elena Gilbert, the last Petrova doppelgänger. Shocked after finding out about Katherine's plan for Elena, Adelaide cuts off ties with Katherine and finds herself at the Grill deciding on if she should stay or not. After deciding to leave Mystic Falls, she makes her way out of Mystic Grill, but ends up running into Damon Salvatore. The two end up hashing it out, with Adelaide blaming him for killing her, causing her to walk out of the Grill, going to a nearby motel, compelling the manager to give her a room for free. After deciding to stay in town, Adelaide makes friends with a few of the Mystic Falls Gang, more specifically Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. In Graduation, Adelaide is seen walking in on the fight started by Katherine. Stepping in, and defending Elena before her heart is ripped out, Adelaide forces the cure down Katherine's throat, causing her to become a human/Traveler for the first time in years. Following these events, Adelaide stays in Mystic Falls, deciding not to leave with Katherine over the summer. Staying behind, Adelaide gets herself a job at the Grill. Upon staying, she eventually runs into Stefan Salvatore, the two of them rekindling old love for a night, to never speak of it again. Eventually, Katherine makes her return trying to convince Adelaide, Stefan and Damon into giving her their protection. Adelaide, feeling bad for her old friend, decides to protect Katherine, but never got the chance, because Katherine fled due to the immortal Silas coming for her at the Salvatore Boarding House. After abruptly deciding to go and look for her friend, Adelaide drops everything and leaves. Before leaving, Adelaide is confronted by Stefan, who begged her to stay and to forget about Katherine, but Adelaide couldn't leave her friend, the only person who helped her, alone by herself. While on the search for Katherine, Adelaide finds herself in New Orleans, to be greeted by Elijah Mikaelson. After talking with the original, Adelaide realizes that this was the one Katherine would talk fondly of. Finding herself, back at the Mikaelson Mansion, due to Elijah trying to convince her about not going to look for Katherine, Klaus Mikaelson appears. Once realizing that she was the one that helped Katherine centuries ago, Klaus extracts Adelaide's heart from her body, causing her to desiccate, immediately falling to her knees at Klaus' feet. In Season Five, Adelaide finds herself trapped on the Other Side. In Gone Girl, she is successfully able to come back to life, when she passes through Bonnie Bennett, just before the Other Side falls apart in Home. Upon returning to the Salvatore Boarding House, Adelaide walks in to find Katherine saying her good-byes to the Mystic Falls Gang. Saving Adelaide and Stefan for last, Adelaide soon watches as Stefan stabs Katherine with the Traveler Knife. She was best friends with Katherine Pierce, until her death, and eventually became friends with Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. She is also good friends with Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood. Adelaide '''is the youngest in the '''Beaulieu Family. Biography Early Life When those first piercing cries of a newborn baby filled the Beaulieu home, Juliette and Jean-Claude were the happiest they'd been in a long time. Despite years of trying to concieve another child, they had no luck. Prepared to consider the worst, Juliette discovered that she was finally pregnant again. The two new parents, overjoyed with their new bundle, couldn't have anticipated what was next to come. Childbirth, had never been easy for the young parents, especially after the first time, when Jean-Claude almost lost his wife from their oldest, Madeleine. And with their newest daughter here, it only took a matter of weeks for Juliette to quickly deteriorate. With a fever so high, and abdominal pains so great, Juliette's life was taken due to the frequent disease of during the time. Puerperal feverhad taken Jean-Claude's wife from him. Now a widow, with a newborn baby girl and a seven year old daughter at home to care for, Jean-Claude had to endure a new lifestyle alone. It had been six years since his wife had horribly died, and Jean-Claude was seemingly doing alright. The single father of two daughters continued to raise his children just as if his wife would if she were still there. Despite being a man in such standards, Jean-Claude continued to work just as hard as before to provide for his children. Growing up, Adelaide was a very bright child, but never stepped outside of her comfort zone. She was also very artistic and loved anything that dealed with painting, drawing, or molding. As a child, Adelaide was very shy, and was always spending time at home with her father. At the age of six, Adelaide's father put her and her older sister in a ballet class, hoping to keep his daughters both busy while away working in his shop. After one month of ballet classes from a local woman down the street, Adelaide and her sister, who was thirteen at the time, started skipping. The girls hating the idea of having to stand on your toes for horrible amounts of hours, stopped going to class and started staying home every day after school. Adelaide grew up, always being picked on for the fact that she didn't have a mother around. In school, her older sister would always have to defend her from people picking on her, because of how upset Adelaide would get. Until the age of eight, she never knew how her mother had died, until her father explained to her what happened just a few weeks after she was born. Since the day she found out about her mother's death, Adelaide had started to blame herself for taking away her mother from her sister and her father. By the time Adelaide was twenty-one years old, she was starting artist of her time. Always sketching and drawing in a notepad her father had splurged and gotten her, Adelaide never seemed to part with it. While on a day trip in Paris, Adelaide stopped at a cafe she'd visted since she was a child. It was one of her favorite things to do, considering that she never got to visit the city that often. Walking into the local cafe, she found herself sitting at a table nearby a window, ordered herself a cup of coffee, with what little money she had, having to save the rest to get home, broken open her pad, and picked up her pencil. Having spent hours in the tiny cafe, Adelaide hadn't even noticed the gentleman sitting across from her. Stopping for a short moment to take a sip of, her now cold, coffee, and bringing it to her lips, she notices the man sitting across from her. Jumping a bit, she places down the small cup, before introducing herself to the man across from her and engaging in a conversation with him. Despite the two being complete strangers, they immediately become consumed with one another. The two had been dating for over seven months, and everything seemed like it was perfect, until that day. Now, it was all thanks to Adelaide, who managed to get Stefan out of Ripper lifestyle without even knowing it and that was just how he preferred it, for her not to know, afraid of putting her in danger. The two were on their way back to Adelaide's home, Stefan being the perfect gentleman and walking her home. They had been out at a local bar, only intending to stay for a few minutes, which then turned into hours. While on the walk home, Stefan had turned his back for a split second, but that was all it took. Before Stefan knew it, he was down on his knees, feeding his groaning girlfriend some of his blood before she blacked out. Upon waking up the next day, Adelaide found herself in the bed of the home Stefan had been staying in since his visit to France. Afraid once he walked in, Adelaide became a girl of many questions, yelling and demanding to know what had happened, and so to Stefan's despair, he told her everything. Everything from why he ventured to France in the first place, from why he approached, her, Stefan layed it all out for his girlfriend to grasp. To his disdain, Adelaide hadn't taken the news well and walked out on Stefan, never wanting to see him again. It had only been two days since Adelaide had broken up with Stefan. Seemingly it was a sure idea to her, but she longed to see him again, so much that she thought she was going to, but not making it there in time. Adelaide had just left a local bar from hanging out with a few friends, when she was walking the night streets, alone, going to the house Stefan was staying at. As she walked, she could hear footsteps behind her and then at the blink of an eye, there he was standing in front of her. Damon Salvatore. She had heard about him from Stefan but never met him, considering that the two never spoke anymore. She could feel herself trembling as he held her face, just inches away from his own. Adelaide stood there, afraid, as he explained who he was, and attempted to bargain with him. It was hard for her to realize that he was vampire, considering he showed no hesitation in showing her himself. As Adelaide stood shaken, she listens as Damon explains that he had been watching over his little brother and how he saw them together, from the day at the cafe. Explaining everything over the past few months, Damon slowly tells her that what he was about to do was only because she broke his little brother's heart. Eyes widen, Adelaide screams out the word 'NO' before having her neck snapped and being left in the middle of the street by the older Salvatore brother. Within the next week, Adelaide still hadn't gotten a grasp of her newfound vampirism. Since being killed by Damon Salvatore, she had been hiding out during the day and only coming out at night after finding out about the sun burning her skin. After hunting one night, and accidentally killing the second human she'd gotten her hands on, Adelaide broke down in the middle of the road. Crying and crying, Adelaide didn't know what to do, or who to talk to. Stefan was gone and she had no way to get a hold of him for help. Unable to gather herself, Adelaide was there what seemed like hours just crying, until she heard footsteps. Standing up, she watched as a female figure came over to her. Adelaide stood there, listening to the girl, named Katherine Pierce, who told her that she would help her control herself. From that night, Adelaide got the help to control herself from the only person she could trust. Katherine. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Adelaide Beaulieu/Season 1|Season One Adelaide Beaulieu/Season 2|Season Two Adelaide Beaulieu/Season 3|Season Three Adelaide Beaulieu/Season 4|Season Four Adelaide Beaulieu/Season 5|Season Five Category:Females